jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Rückeroberung des Randes
|Truppen2= |Verluste1= |Verluste2= |Schlachten= |ESchlacht= }} Die sogenannte Rückeroberung des Randes war eine Reihe von Kampagnen, die kurz nach dem Aufstieg des Galaktischen Imperiums unter Imperator Palpatine starteten. Ziel der Rückeroberung war es, die Galaxis bis hin in die Äußeren Territorien zu imperialisieren. Während der Rückeroberung des Randes gab es sechs größere Kampagnen und außerdem einen zusätzlichen Konflikt mit den Hutts. Neben den vielen Schlachten, die geschlagen und gefochten wurden, wurde während dieses Krieges unter anderem der neue, moderne Korporationssektor gegründet, während sich die Tion-Hegemonie zumindest kurzzeitig in mehrere Sektoren spaltete. Außerdem verloren die Hutts ihr komplettes Territorium in der inneren Galaxis, über das sie einige Jahre zuvor noch geherrscht hatten und kontrollierten nun nur noch Teile des Äußeren und Mittleren Randes. Die sechs großen Kampagnen waren die Ciutric-Offensive, die Listehol-Kampagne, der Sy-Myrth-Aufstand, die Noolian-Krise, die Five-Veils-Kampagne und die Operationen in den westlichen Gebieten. Außerdem wurden diese Kampagnen dazu genutzt, die Überreste der Separatisten und der Jedi auszulöschen. An dieser Kampagnen arbeiteten eine Menge gut ausgebildete und bekannte Imperiale, unter anderem Großmoff Wilhuff Tarkin, Großadmiral Octavian Grant und der später zur Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik übergelaufene General Jan Dodonna. Neben dem Imperium selbst und seinen dazugehörigen Institutionen wurde es weiterhin unter anderem von der Korporationssektorverwaltung und der Kommission zur Erhaltung der Neuen Ordnung unterstützt. Die feindlichen Truppen sandten allerdings selbstverständlich ebenfalls erfahrene Kommandanten aus. Neben den Separatistischen Anführern Toonbuck Toora, Marath Vooro und Kendu Ultho hatten die Imperialen außerdem mit Guun Cutlax zu tun, dem Anführer der Iska-Piraten. Während der Rückeroberung des Randes kamen zum ersten Mal die neu entwickelten TIE-Jäger zum Einsatz, die nun an der Seite der älteren V-Flügel Sternjäger und der ARC-170-Jäger flogen. Das Imperium schickte aber auch weitere Truppen und Fahrzeuge in den Kampf. Auf den Schlachtfeldern der einzelnen Kampagnen wimmelte es nur so von Sturmtruppen, TIE-Bombern oder AT-ATs. Durch die nicht anhaltende Belieferung an Sternzerstörern und Schlachtschiffen von Sienar-Flottensysteme, den Kuat-Triebwerkswerften und der Tagge Company gelang es den Imperialen auch, ihre Raumpräsenz zu verstärken, wenngleich sich die verfeindeten Organisationen ebenfalls einen erbitterten Kampf lieferten. Die Überreste der Handelsföderation waren weit verstreut und konnten daher nicht alle ausfindig gemacht werden, und auch mit Piraten hatten die Imperialen zu tun. Diese Piraten setzten ihre Truppen unter anderem ein, um die Handelsrouten zu blockieren. Vorgeschichte miniatur|links|180px|Imperiale Propaganda. Im Jahre 19 VSY übernahm der Dunkle Lord der Sith Imperator Palpatine alias Darth Sidious die Kontrolle über die Galaktische Republik, strukturierte sie um und gründete das erste Galaktische Imperium. Seine erste Amtshandlung war der Befehl der Order 66, der allen Klonkrieger befahl, die Jedi unverzüglich auszulöschen. Zwar gehorchten längst nicht alle Klone diesem Befehl, doch sprach man von einer neunundneunzig Prozentigen Erfolgsquote und dem Tod von mindestens zehntausend Jedi.Verlustbericht – Order 66 Außerdem sandte Palpatine seinen neuen Schüler, den ehemaligen Auserwählten Darth Vader, aus, alle Anführer der Separatisten auf Mustafar zu töten, was dieser dann auch tat. Nachdem Palpatine seine Herrschaft also relativ gesichert hatte, befahl er die sogenannte "Rückeroberung des Randes", die sowieso an die Belagerungen im Äußeren Rand der Klonkriege anknüpfte. Damit wolle er bewirken, dass sein Imperium tatsächlich die komplette Galaxis umfasste. Dies wurde Imperialisierung genannt. Kriegsverlauf Die Kampagnen miniatur|rechts|180px Die Rückeroberung des Randes setzte sich größtenteils aus sechs größeren Kampagnen zusammen. Die sechs großen Kampagnen waren die Ciutric-Offensive, die Listehol-Kampagne, der Sy-Myrth-Aufstand, die Noolian-Krise, die Five-Veils-Kampagne und die Operationen im westlichen Reich. Außerdem wurden diese Kampagnen dazu genutzt, die Überreste der Separatisten und der Jedi auszulöschen. Die Rückeroberung selbst dauerte drei Jahre an, von 19 VSY bis 17 VSY. Die erste Kampagne, die stattfand, war die Ciutric-Offensive im Jahre 19 NSY. Selbigen Jahres fand außerdem der Sy-Myrth-Aufstand statt. Während des Aufstandes wurden die Feinde des Imperiums besiegt und die überlebenden konnten mit ihrem Anführer fliehen, woraus die die kleinere, ebenfalls 19 VSY stattfindende Five-Veils-Kampagne entstand, bei der es um die Verfolgung der Flüchtlinge ging. Folgenden Jahres entstand die Noolian-Kriese und die Listehol-Kampagne, wobei während letztere der moderne Korporationssektor gegründet wurde. Die Kriege wurde ein weiteres Jahr später mit den Operationen im westlichen Reich beendet. Ciutric-Offensive miniatur|links|180px Im Jahre 19 NSY startete die Ciutric-Offensive. Die Region um den Ciutric-Sektor wurde ein Treffpunkt für viele Separatisten Flotten, die die schnelle Attacke des Imperators überlebt hatten. Die Separatisten gaben ihre bisherigen Hochburgen Mygeeto und Muunilinst auf und verbündeten sich mit Piraten und Thalassianischen Sklavenhändlern, mit denen sie nach Niederlassungen auf Celanon und Serenno suchten. Dem Crimson-Dagger-Kommando wurde aufgetragen, die feindlichen Flotten zu vernichten. Unterstützung bekamen sie dabei von Admiral Terrinald Screed und General Hurst Romodi. Admiral Terrinald Screed zog mit seinen momentan auf Axxila stationierten Truppen nach Vinsoth und zerschlägt dort die Separatisten-Flotten. Jedoch konnten die Anführer mit einigen ''Munificent''-Klasse Fegatten nach Binquaros fliehen. Sie wussten allerdings nicht, dass dieser Planet gerade von General Hurst Romodi belagert wurde und konnten vom Romodi zurückgeschlagen und nach Bimmiel gedrängt werden, wo Screed die komplette Flotte vernichtete. Jedoch wurden die Imperialen von Mandalorianischen Söldnern von Serenno und Piraten überrascht, die die zuvor eroberten Stellungen auf Botajef, Sheris, Phindar und Fenion durchquerten und Hurst Romodis Belagerung von Binquaros durchbrachen. Die Separatisten von Binquaros konnten somit in die Unbekannten Regionen fliehen, jedoch wurden sie von den sie begleitenden Piraten an Romodi und Screed verraten, die ihnen bei Vardoss ein Ende bereiteten. Sy-Myrth-Aufstand miniatur|rechts|180px Die Gebiete in den Sektoren hinter Kashyyyk erlebten während der Kampagne im Äußeren Rand während der Klonkriege vermutlich die härtesten Gefechte. Nachdem die Republik ihre während der Klonkriege ihre dortigen Stellungen auf Boz Pity, Felucia und Saleucami ausgebaut hatte und die Droiden auf Anakin Skywalkers Befehl hin abgeschaltet wurden, verloren die Separatisten dort beinahe jegliche Kontrolle. Doch die sy myrthianische Anführerin Toonbuck Toora weigerte sich, aufzugeben und reaktivierte Teile der Separatistischen Flotte in diesem Raum. Das Cerulean-Spear-Kommando bekam den Auftrag, mit den Flotten von General Jan Dodonna und Admiral Adar Tallon die Planeten Diado und Metalorn zu bedrängen und anschließend Tooras Flaggschiff Defiance's Banner bei Sy Myrth zu vernichten. Jedoch konnte sie nach Trasemene fliehen, sodass man mit sie mit einem Flottenverband, angeführt von der Battalion, einem ''Praetor''-Klasse Schlachtkreuzer, dort festsetzte und sie letztendlich durch Dodonnas Geschick, der wegen seiner vortrefflichen Leistungen extra für den Sy-Myrth-Aufstand ausgewählt wurde, besiegte. Außerdem beschlagnahmte das Imperium die Kreetan-Enge im Norden des Hutt-Raums, da dort geplündert wurde. Five-Veils-Kampagne miniatur|links|180px Die dritte Konfrontation im Jahre 19 VSY war die Five-Veils-Kampagne. Im Süden des Mittleren Randes stießen angeschlagene Kräfte des Imperiums auf Separatisten Verbleiber. Anfangs kam es nicht zu einem Kampf, denn der neu gewählte Vizekönig Sentepeth Findos der Handelsföderation bot den Imperialen einen Vertrag an, der ihnen freien Zugang zu den dortigen Ressourcen erlaubte. Jedoch wollte der Handels-WesirEigenübersetzung von customs vizier. Marath Vooro sich nicht ergeben und sammelte die verbliebenen Separatisten-Truppen und die Verteidigungsflotte von Enarc um sich – dies machte ihn sehr beliebt bei Sympathisanten – und flog den Imperialen entgegen. Er hatte allerdings keine gut ausgebildeten Offiziere, die die Truppen hätten kommandieren können, da die meisten während Palpatines Aufstieg umkamen oder ermordet wurden, und wurde daher trotz der Angeschlagenheit der imperialen Truppen bei Farstine besiegt und die Fünf-Schleier-Route entlang gescheucht, bis seine Truppen im Hook-Nebel letztendlich von Großadmiral Octavian Grant vernichtet wurden. Sentepeth Findos wurde vom Imperium verhaftet, nachdem er um eine Sonderbehandlung der Föderation angesichts der Niederlage bat.Trade Federation signs Treaty (Star Wars Insider 84) Listehol-Kampagne miniatur|rechts|180px Die Großtaten von Romodi, Screed, Tallon, Dodonna und Grant fanden in den Welten des Randes statt, doch im folgenden Jahr, 18 VSY, brachen zwei neue Kampagnen aus. Eine davon war die Listehol-Kampagne. Admiral Wullf Yularen wurde ausgesandt, eine ominöse Allianz von Zygerrianischen und Tervig Sklavenhändlern und Sikurdian-Piraten zu zerschlagen. Diese Gruppe schmuggelte und handelte entlang der Listehol-Straße und des Shaltin Tunnels und terrorisierte des neu organisierten Korporationssektor. Yularen erhielt das Kommando über eine Flotte von ''Invincible''-Klasse Dreadnaughts, die gemeinsam mit einigen TIE-Jäger-Geschwadern von Sternzerstörern der ''Venator''-Klasse der Korporationssektorverwaltung zur Verfügung gestellt werden sollten. Dafür bekam er die Unterstützung vom jungen Captain Bannidge Holt. Die Flotte überstand einen Sikurdianischen Angriff bei Sagma, stürmte Sikud und sicherte Zygerria. Daraufhin bildete Yularen einige Basen um Tervissis, um es vor feindlichen Angriffen zu schützen und brachte die Flotte zur CSA. Jedoch wurde Tervissis vermutlich gegen 13 VSY dennoch eingenommen. Noolian-Krise miniatur|links|180px Die zweite Kampagne des Jahres 18 VSY war die Noolian-Krise. Ando hatte sich zuvor mit einigen Kumpanen aus dem Galaktischen Senat zurückgezogen, da sie treu zu der Republik standen, jedoch das Imperium nicht unterstützten. Senator Po Nudo tauchte nicht bei der Zeremonie auf. Nach dem Fall von Ando führten Aqualishaner und Harch Plünderer mehrere Schnellangriffe auf imperiale Planeten und Truppen in der südlichen Slice-Region durch und beschlagnahmten Nooli und Galboron. Im Untergrund arbeitende, imperiale Geheimdienstler machten dem ein Ende, als die Angreifer auch über weitere Welten im Bothan-Sektor herfielen, und vernichteten die feindliche Flotte bei Galboron. Diese imperiale Truppe wurde von Captain Par Lankin geführt. Westliche-Gebiete-Operation miniatur|rechts|180px Die wohl gefährlichste Kampagne der Rückeroberung des Randes war die Kampagne in den westlichen Gebieten im Jahre 17 NSY. Bereits während der Klonkriege flohen General Grievous' Truppen aus dieser Region, denn sie war voll mit Piraten-Nestern und Sklavenhändlern. Palpatine war entschlossen, diese Region dem Imperium zu unterwerfen und übertrug diese Aufgabe dem Großmoff Wilhuff Tarkin. Da es in diesem Gebiet jedoch nur so von Separatisten, Piraten und Schmugglern wimmelte, und es den dortigen Planeten an der Verteidigung mangelte, bat Tarkin um militärische Ressourcen. Er bekam alle Ressourcen, die er verlangte, und noch mehr: Die Kriegshelden Terrinald Screed und Bannidge Holt wurden ihm als Flotten-Kommandanten unterstellt, während Hurst Romodi sich für ihn um die Bodeneinsätze kümmerte. Die Taten wurden sogar als Holodramen verfilmt, unter dem Titel The Charge at Feather Nebula und The Guns of Kelrodo-Ai. Die Schlachten von Ord Vaug, Halm, Pendaxa, Kelrodo-Ai und Ichtor gingen in die Geschichte ein, und imperiale Bürger ab eines gewissen waren sehr betrübt, als sie hörten, dass ihr Kriegsheld Holt während einer der Schlachten umkamen. Romodi wurde während der Schlacht von Bryndar während eines Angriffs der Iska-Piraten schwer verletzt. Eine Granate entstellte sein Gesicht, die Arme und die Brust und ließ ihn erblinden. miniatur|links|180px|General Romodi mit seinen Truppen auf Bryndar. Schwerst verwundet musste er sich während der Schlacht zurückziehen und sich in einen Bacta-Tank begeben, doch konnten seine auf Bryndar erlittene Verwundungen nie richtig geheilt werden, sodass er nicht mehr als General dienen konnte. Während dieser Kampagne machte sich allerdings auch Shea Hublin erneut bekannt, der schon seit einiger Zeit als einer der klügsten und besten Piloten des Imperiums galt. Gemeinsam mit Screed vernichtete er die Iska-Piraten bei Fanha, jedoch konnte ihr Anführer Piraten-Lord Guun Cutlax in den Atravis-Sektor fliehen, wo er sich mit dem Aqualishanischen Separatisten-General Kednu Ultho verbündete. Hublins Geschwader vernichteten seine Freibeuter bei Tosste, Cutlax selbst wurde bei Ogoth Tiir getötet und seine verbliebenen Truppen festgenommen. Es gab weitere kleine Schlachten bei Little Petrovi, im Feather-Nebel und um Bomis Koori, die allesamt mit mehr oder weniger Verlusten zugunsten des Galaktischen Imperiums ausfielen. Imperium-Hutts-Konflikt Des Weiteren gab es einen Konflikt zwischen dem Imperium und dem Hutt-Raum der Hutts. Gegen 32 VSY erlebten die Hutts noch eine wahre Blüte und ihr Raum zog sich von den Unbekannten Regionen bis hin an die Grenzen zu den Kolonien. Über den Konflikt selbst ist nicht viel bekannt, jedoch gab es auf jeden Fall einige Scharmützel, bis der Hutt-Raum schließlich nur noch ein kleineres Gebiet am Äußeren Rand war. Folgen und Nachwirkungen Dir Rückeroberung des Randes, die mit mehr oder weniger Verlusten größtenteils vom Imperium gewonnen wurde, hatte zur Folge, dass die größten Teile der Galaxis imperialisiert wurden. Jedoch hatten beide Seiten Verluste zu tragen: Marath Vooro, Kendu Ultho, Guun Cutlax und Toonbuck Toora bei den Separatisten und Piraten, Holt und ein schwer verletzter Romodi bei den Imperialen. Durch die Rückeroberung des Randes wurde es erst möglich, den ersten Todesstern zu bauen, denn die Fabriken, die dafür benötigt wurden, fanden sich größtenteils im Rand an. Außerdem errichtete das Imperium dort seine Basen, darunter die Station um den Endor-Schildgenerator auf Endor für den zweiten Todesstern. Aufgrund der Macht, die das Imperium mit der mehr oder weniger freiwilligen "Vereinigung" der Galaxis demonstrierte, fürchteten sich selbst die Yuuzhan Vong im Jahre 27 NSY vor ihnen. Für Exekutor Nom Anor und Kriegsmeister Tsavong Lah war es sehr beruhigend, dass sie es nicht mehr mit dem Imperium zu tun hatten, denn sie wussten: Wenn der Imperator noch an der Macht wäre, hätte er sowohl ihre Vorraustruppe als auch alle folgenden Krieger mit einem Schlag zerschmettern können.Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Verräter Teilnehmer *'Galaktisches Imperium' **'Galaktisches Imperium' ***Palpatine ***Darth Vader **'Imperiale Ehrengarde' ***Palpatine **'Kommission zur Erhaltung der Neuen Ordnung' ***Unbekannt **'Korporationssektorverwaltung' ***Executive OfficerHan Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook Mirkovig Hirken *'Orden der Sith-Lords' **'Orden der Sith-Lords' ***Palpatine ***Darth Vader *'Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme' **'Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme' ***Toonbuck Toora ***Kendu Ultho ***Marath Voori **'Handelsföderation' ***Sentepeth Findos *'Piraten und andere Organisationen' **'Iska-Piraten' ***Guun Cutlax **'Sikurdian Piraten' ***Unbekannt **'Zygerrianische Sklavenhändlergilde' ***Unbekannt **'Thalassianische Sklavenhändlergilde' ***Unbekannt **'Tervig Sklavenhändler' ***Unbekannt **'Hutts' ***Diverse **'Mandalorianer' ***Fenn Shysa Datei:Galaktisches Imperium.png|Galaktisches Imperium Datei:KOMENOR.png|Kommission zur Erhaltung der Neuen Ordnung Datei:KSV.png|Korporationssektorverwaltung Datei:KUS.png|Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme Datei:Handelsföderation.png|Handelsföderation Datei:Mando-Insignie.png|Mandalorianer Hinter den Kulissen Eigenübersetzung von: "Guun Cutlax is new — I love a good piratey name." (Jason Frys Dorkery) *Obwohl die Rückeroberung des Randes in vielen Quellen genannt wird, wird die fast ausschließlich im The Essential Guide to Warfare einigermaßen ausführlich beschrieben und hat keine nennenswert größeren Roman-Auftritte. Allerdings werden in der Han Solo-Trilogie einige Bezüge zwischen dem Korporationssektor und der Rückeroberung des Randes hergestellt.Han Solo-Trilogie – Der Pilot *Die Rückeroberung des Randes erscheint zwar, wie oben genannt, in vielen Quellen, doch bekam sie ihren Namen erst im The Essential Guide to Warfare, wo sie genauer beschrieben wurde. Für die Kampagne, die Jason Fry und Paul R. Urquhart im EGW schrieben, wurden viele Charaktere benutzt, die im EU ziemlich zum Anfang erscheinen. Zusätzlich wurden dann über einige genauere Kriegs-Porträts erstellt und auch neue Charaktere entworfen. Laut Jason Fry ist die Rückeroberung des Randes sein Lieblingsteil auf dem Essential Guide to Warfare.Endnoten zu The Essential Guide to Warfare auf Jason Frys Dorkery *Der Künstler und Illustrator Dave Dorman erstellte für die Celebration IV mehrere Kunstwerke. Darunter eines zur Rückeroberung des Randes, welchem er den Titel „Lord Vader's Persuasion of the Outer Rim to Join the Empire“ gab.Dave Dormans Website *Das Fundament der Rückeroberung des Randes geht auf die vierundachtzigste Ausgabe des Star Wars Insiders zurück, in der ein HoloNetz-Artikel zu diesem Thema veröffentlicht wurde, der von Daniel Wallace und Pablo Hidalgo geschrieben wurde.Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24 (Star Wars Insider 84) *Während einige Kampagnen, wie die Operation im Westlichen Rand, vollkommen neu sind und erst von den beiden Autoren des EGW eingeführt wurden, referenzieren sich andere auf Romane. Wenngleich dir Rückeroberung des Randes selbst, wie oben genannt, keine nennenswerten Roman-Auftritte hat, stammen andere aus Romanen wie Der Pilot aus der Han Solo-Trilogie – in der es vor allem um den Korporationssektor geht –, darunter die Noolian-Krise. *In Zusammenarbeit mit Daniel Wallace entwickelte Jason Fry bereits im The Essential Atlas neue Welten für die Rückeroberung des Randes, die unter der Kontrolle der Separatisten standen. Diese nutzte er dann im EGW für die Kriege und entwickelte sie dort teilweise ein wenig weiter. *Neben seinem Auftritt im Essential Atlas, im Essential Guide to Warfare und kleineren Roman-Nennungen erscheint die Rückeroberung des Randes ebenfalls in der von Daniel Wallace und Kevin J. Anderson geschriebenen The New Essential Chronology. Quellen *''Han Solo-Trilogie'' – Der Pilot *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Verräter * * * *''Verlustbericht – Order 66'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''Trade Federation signs Treaty'' (Star Wars Insider 84) *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' (Star Wars Insider 84) *''Endnoten zu The Essential Guide to Warfare auf Jason Frys Dorkery'' *''Dave Dormans Website'' * Einzelnachweise en:Reconquest of the Rim es:Reconquista del Borde Exterior ! Kategorie:Kriege Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Legends